THE KEY
by wilish
Summary: Sebuah benda yang mengingatkan Sasuke bahwa ia sekarang punya rumah untuk pulang. [After re edit] #Sasuke #Sakura #Sarada #Sasusaku


THE KEY

Salju-salju bulan Desember mulai turun bergerak tertiup angin bagaikan helaian dandelion dengan indahnya diatas langit yang bercahayakan sinar bulan. Tiap tetesannya menyatu dengan hawa dingin dan sunyinya malam. Lelaki berpunggung tegap itu merapatkan jubah hitamnya guna menghalau dinginnya cuaca di malam itu,sesekali tangan kanannya bergerak mengibas butiran-butiran salju yang jatuh diatas tudung kepalanya.

Langkah besarnya terus menyusuri jalan setapak hutan perbatasan Negara Api yang bersalju, entah mengapa saat dalam perjalanan melewati hutan perbatasan,perasaanya ingin sekali kembali ke Desa barang sebentar untuk menengok kondisi Desa terutama keadaan kedua belahan jiwanya yang sudah beberapa tahun ia tinggalkan. Hatinya terasa terpanggil untuk sekedar pulang melihat istri dan buah hatinya. Tak bisa dipungkiri olehnya,disela-sela perjalanan panjangnya ia selalu teringat akan keluarga kecilnya. Maka dari itu ia memantapkan langkahnya kembali ke Konoha,kerumahnya.

Langkah lelaki itu terhenti ketika kakinya menapak di depan gerbang utama Desa. Tampak disana beberapa Shinobi sedang melakukan tugas jaga malamnya. Mereka sedikit terkesiap melihat siapa yang baru saja datang.

"Uchiha-san,anda kembali?"

Seorang penjaga terlihat terkejut melihat Sang Rival Hokage ke tujuh datang di tengah malam begini.

Hampir saja para penjaga tidak mengenalinya jika sang lelaki berambut raven itu tidak membuka tudung kepalanya. Maklum saja penjaga gerbang itu mungkin jarang melihat bahkan hampir tidak pernah melihat sang Uchiha karena sang empunya nama tidak pernah terlihat menampakkan batang hidungnya di Desa selama beberapa tahun ini.

"Hn"

Hanya itu jawaban Sasuke sambil mengangguk. Gestur tubuhnya mengisyaratkan para penjaga untuk membuka gerbang. Para penjaga pun secepat kilat membuka gerbang besar itu dan mempersilahkan salah satu Shinobi dari Klan terkuat di Konoha itu untuk masuk.

Kaki panjang itu dibawanya menyusuri jalanan Desa yang telah sepi,banyak lampu rumah yang telah dipadamkan pertanda penghuninya telah terlelap di alam mimpi.

Tadinya ia ingi mampir sebentar ke Kantor Hokage untuk menyerahkan gulungan dari hasil perjalanannya. Tapi entah kenapa perasaannya lagi-lagi seolah memaksanya untuk lebih cepat sampai ke rumahnya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengurungkan niatnya dan berbelok sedikit di persimpangan jalan,

Dilihatnya sebuah rumah sederhana yang ber cat putih itu.

Rumah itu tampak memancarkan kehangatan bahkan sebelum ia masuk kedalamnya,perlahan tapi pasti kakinya menapak pada teras rumah yang mempunyai lambang Uchiha pada kedua sisi dinding yang mengapit pintu utamanya.

Tergegun sebentar sambil mengusap permukaan dindingnya,terfikir kembali bagaimana ia dulu mengira dirinya takkan bisa menemukan Lambang ini selain pada dirinya. Tapi pada akhinya lambang ini sekarang tercetak pada dinding kokoh yang menjadi rumahnya bersama anak dan istrinya.

Dahinya mengernyit pertanda ia sedang berfikir betapa bodohnya ia dulu yang terjerembab pada kegelapan dengan segala ambisinya. Tidak menyangka bahwa masa depannya akan berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dari ekpektasinya. Betapa beruntungnya dia Kami-sama masih memberkahi pendosa seperti dirinya dengan limpahan kasih sayang,kebagian dan maaf dari orang – orang yang telah ia sakiti dan ia tinggalkan.

Tersadar dari lamunannya lelaki itu baru menyadari jika lampu rumah itu masih menyala, pertanda sang penghuni rumah masih terjaga dan sayup sayup terdengar suara tangisan anak perempuan dari dalam rumah.

"Apa dia belum tidur?"

Lelaki mengangkat tanganya bersiap untuk mengetuk pintu didepannya.

Tapi tiba tiba ia ingat akan sesuatu.

Tangan kanannya terulur untuk merogoh sesuatu dari tas yang ia bawa, mengeluarkan benda itu dan menatapnya lama.

Kunci,sebuah kunci rumah.

Sedikit meringis tatkala ia mengingat bagaimana ia bisa membawa benda tersebut pada perjalananya yang bisa dibilang tidak sebentar.

Jika bukan karena sahabat bodohnya yang dengan sukarela dan konyolnya membuatkan kunci duplikat rumahnya langsung ke tukang kunci disela sela kesibukannya sebagai Hokage dan memaksanya membawa benda itu, mungkin hal-hal atau benda seperti ini tidak akan terfikirkan untuk dibawa bersama dalam perjalanannya.

 _Flashback_

"Heh Teme,saat kau berangkat nanti bawalah ini bersamamu!"

Lelaki berambut kuning itu melemparkan kunci dengan tidak sopannya kearah Sasuke yang memang saat itu sedang berpamitan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan keduanya pada sang Hokage.

Sasuke menunkkikan alisnya pertanda tidak mengerti dengan apa maksud dari Sang Hokage Ketujuh itu memberikan benda itu padanya.

"Heehh, jangan melihatnya anah seperti itu,kau harus menyimpannya.

Jadi jika sewaktu-waktu kau pulang dan pulangnya saat malam hari, kau tidak perlu membangunkan Sakura-chan untuk membukakan pintu-dattebayo"

Sungut sang Hokage melihat Sasuke hanya memandangi benda itu ditangannya.

"Aku bukan pekerja kantor yang pulang setiap hari dilarut malam dobe, aku akan melakukan perjalanan penebusan dosa lagi,aku bahkan tidak tau kapan aku akan kembali…"

Lelaki raven itu berkata datar sambil melihat pemandangan luar dari jendela ruang Hokage. Mengingat besok pagi ia akan pergi melakukan perjalanan keduanya dalam penebusan dosa dan melindungi desa. Dan sepertinya akan jadi perjalanan yang sangat panjang baginya.

Naruto ikut mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah pandangan Sasuke dan tersenyum simpul

"Sudahlah kau simpan saja benda itu-dattebayo!

Kau harus ingat satu hal Sasuke,seberapa jauh pun kau melangkah dan seberapa lama pun waktu yang kau habiskan untuk berjalan sekarang kau punya rumah untuk pulang, karena bukan hanya Sakura-chan yang menunggu dirumah. Ada Sarada juga. Putrimu"

Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke dan membuat ia menoleh cepat. Meresapi kata-kata teman sekaligus rival abadinya itu.

Kata-kata Naruto selalu benar dan selalu menjadi oasis dalam kegersangan hati dan keegoisannya. Selalu jadi penenang dalam kegundahannya bahkan saat ia masih sebagai buronan pun kata-kata Naruto selalu terngiang dalam kepalanya. Seolah kata-kata yang diucapkan lelaki itu adalah jawaban dari setiap pertanyaan yang muncul dalah hati Sasuke. Bagaimana besok ia akan meninggalkan bayinya yang masih merah untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri sahabatnya ini benar benar mengerti kegetiran dalam hatinya. Seulas senyum tipis terpatri di wajah tampan Sasuke

"Baiklah, akan kubawa benda ini bersamaku.."

digenggamnya kunci itu erat ditanganya.

 _Flashback end_

 _xxxxx_

Tersadar dari lamunanya tentang kunci ditanganya, lelaki itu langsung memasukkan kunci dan membuka pintu utama rumahnya, ia melangkah tanpa menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun, meletakkan tas dan jubahnya pada gantungan dekat pintu kemudian masuk menuju sumber suara yang makin jelas terdengar.

Di dekat pintu kamar terlihat seorang wanita berambut merah jambu dengan dress rumahan berlambang Uchiha di punggungnya sedang memeluk seorang anak dalam gendongannya. Tubuhnya bergerak berayun sambil terus menggumamkan kata-kata penenang untuk sang anak yang nampak sedang menangis.

Tangan lentiknya mengelus lembut rambut hitam sang anak yang mewarisi rambut sang ayah.

"Shh… Sarada-chan jangan menangis,minum obat ya..?"

Wanita itu berkata lirih ditelinga sang anak tapi nampaknya sang anak masih betah menangis dan bahkan makin sesegukan.

Sasuke yang melihat pemandangan didepannya merasakan hatinya berdenyut sakit sekaligus sedih, melihat bagaimana wanita yang berstatus sebagai istrinya itu dengan sabar dan telaten merawat anak mereka yang rewel tanpa bantuan darinya sebagai ayah sekaligus kepala keluarga.

"Tadaima.."

Setelah beberapa saat mengamati dua belahan jiwanya itu akhirnya ia bersuara.

Wanita didepannya menoleh ke sumber suara yang didengarnya. Detik berikutnya wanita itu menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya melihat suaminya yang beberapa tahun ini tidak ia temui tiba-tiba pulang kerumah.

"Sasuke-kun…"

Wanita itu terdengar lirih dalam panggilannya. Masih setengah shock mendapati siapa yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

"Aku pulang,Sakura.."

Langkahnya ia bawa mendekat pada anak dan istrinya.

"Okaerinasai…."

Wanita itu tampak berkaca kaca disela ucapannya,ia tersenyum kemudian mengecup dari lebar itu sebentar lalu beralih menatap sang anak dalam gendongan Sakura. Tanganya terulur untuk mengusap helaian rambut dari sang anak. Wajah anak gadis itu tampak kuyu dengan keringat yang membasahi dahinya.

"Panas sekali…"

tangan besar itu meraba dahi gadis kecil itu.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dan Sarada bergantian dan diangguki oleh Sakura seolah mengiyakan apa yang ada dipikiran lelaki itu saat ini.

Wanita itu merunduk menutupi raut sedih di wajahnya

"Sarada demam, seharian ini tidak mau makan dan tidak mau meminum obatnya. Ia hanya tidur sebentar dan terus menggiggau. Setelanya ia akan menangis"

Dari ekpresi sang istri Sasuke dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Sakura benar benar sedih melihat apa yang terjadi pada anaknya,apalagi ia harus melakoni ini seorang diri tanpa dirinya. Sasuke paham apa yang dirasakan Sakura. Dan saat wanita itu merunduk ia mungkin berfikir Sasuke akan menganggapnya sebagai Ibu yang tidak becus hingga anaknya jatuh sakit. Dengan cepat Sasuke mengusap rambut merah muda istrinya

"Bukan salahmu.."

Kata-katanya membuat wanita itu terlihat lebih tenang.

"Papa… papa.."

Sarada mengiggaukan kalimat itu lagi, matanya terpejam tapi mulutnya terus terusan menggumamkan nama itu. Entah sudah yang keberapa kali Sakura mendengar kata-kata itu dari bibir Sarada. Sedari tadi yang mampu ia lakukan hanyalah menenangkan anaknya.

"Berikan dia padaku"

Lelaki itu mendekat dengan gesture ingin menggendong Sarada,Sakura pun dengan hati-hati menyerahkan putrinya kedalam dekapan suaminya. Walau hanya dengan satu tangan yang tersisa Sasuke Nampak tak kesusahan menggendong tubuh mungil anaknya.

"Papa.." gadis itu beruara lagi

"Hn, ini papa Sarada, bukalah matamu.."

Sasuke mengecup dahi Sarada dan membuat Sarada yang hanya sayup sayup mendengar akibat rasa pusing dan panas di tubuhnya membuka mata sayunya. Mata dengan onyx hitam itu mengerjap-ngerjap seolah memastikan siapa yang tengah memeluknya.

"Sarada, Papamu sudah pulang.."

Kali ini Sarada mendengar suara ibunya yang mengusap usap belakang punggungnya memberikan ketenangan lewat usapanya. Sarada yang berusaha menatap lekat lelaki didepannya akhirnya menyerah karena pandangannya terasa kabur,maka dipejamkanlah lagi matanya. Walau tidak dapat dipungkiri Sarada bahwa ia merasa nyaman dengan pelukan ini dan semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Sasuke.

Sasuke tampak mengernyit merasakan panasnya suhu tubuh Sarada.

"Sarada, bangunlah sebentar dan minum obat…setelah itu Papa akan menemanimu tidur"

"Papa hiks…"

"Iya ini Papa, jangan menagis. minum obat ya?"

Sakura yang mendengar Sasuke berbicara lembut pada putrinya merasa sangat terharu. Betapa besarnya perubahan pada diri Sang Uchiha ini. Jika dulu ia adalah orang yang terkenal jahat, angkuh,dingin,kasar dan bahkan tidak segan segan membunuh orang demi memenuhi ambisinya,maka Sasuke yang ia lihat didepannya ini adalah Sasuke yang hangat terutama pada keluarga kecilnya, menjadi pelindung bagi ia dan putrinya,bagi Desa dan seluruh orang-orang disekitarnya. Sakura amat bersyukur,sahabat terbaiknya itu akhirnya dapat membawa Sasuke keluar dari gelap hidupnya dulu,menjanjikan cerahnya masa depan yang sekarang Ia,buah hatinya,Naruto dan seluruh warga desa jalani.

Sarada mengangguk lemah dalam gendongan Sasuke,melihat itu Sasuke langsung menatap Sakura seolah memberi kode, mengerti akan tatapan tersebut Sakura pun bergegas ke kamar mengambil obat penurun panas untuk Sarada.

Beberapa saat setelah minum obat, rupanya obat itu langsung bereaksi. Sarada sudah tampak terlelap dalam gendongan Sasuke dan tidak lagi mengigau. Ia pun membawa Sarada ke kamar dan menidurkan gadis itu diranjang dan menyelimutinya sebatas dada.

Dikecupnya kening putrinya itu lama,menyalurkan rasa rindu,penyesalan dan kegundahan yang ia rasakan selama perjalanannya. Entah mengapa melihat wajah damai putrinya terlelap membuat beban dan ganjalan dihatinya sedikit menghilang.

Sakura lalu menempelkan plester penurun panas di dahi Sarada lagi, mengingat suhu tubuh gadis itu belum stabil lalu beralih menatap Sasuke yang masih duduk di sisi ranjang.

"Anata, segeralah mandi aku akan menyiapkan air hangat"

Sasuke kemudian mendongak menantap istrinya itu, ditelitinya wanita yang dinikahinya beberapa tahun yang lalu ini. Terlihat kantung mata Sakura menghitam seolah menjelaskan gurat kelelahan diwajah cantik istrinya itu. Rambutnya yang telah panjang sepinggang membuat Sakura makin terlihat dewasa.

"Apa kau sudah makan?"

Sasuke akhirnya bersuara setelah beberapa saat mereka larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Ehh… Anoo"

Sakura tampak ragu-ragu menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Seingatnya ia makan terakhir kali adalah tadi pagi saat ia mencoba membujuk Sarada untuk makan. Tapi Sarada tetap tidak mau makan dan akhinya dia yang menghabiskan makanannya. Setelah itu perutnya sama sekali tidak terisi apapun. Ia sama tidak nafsu makannya dengan Sarada. Bagaimana ia bisa makan jika anaknya saja tidak mau menyentuh barang sebutir nasi pun. Yang ada dipikiran Sakura saat itu hanya keadaan anaknya. Sarada baru mau makan setelah neneknya Mebuki datang membawa bubur. Itu pun hanya sedikit tak sampai tiga sendok.

"Aku akan mandi, kau siapkanlah makanan. Kita makan bersama"

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, Sakura pun menganggukkan kepalanya dan menuju dapur setelah sebelumnya menyiapkan pakaian ganti untuk Sasuke.

xxxxx

Sasuke keluar kamar dengan rambut basahnya, ia sudah terlihat lebih segar,tadi saat baru tiba dirumah wajahnya pun menunjukkan kelelahan. Ia mendudukan pantatnya di kursi meja makan. Didepannya sudah ada Sakura yang menunggunya untuk makan.

Kemudian Sasuke nampak terpejam diikuti oleh Sakura yang ikut memejamkan matanya untuk berdoa. Sudah jadi salah satu kebiasaan dari Klan Uchiha untuk berdoa sebelum makan yang kemudian ditularkan dan dijadikan acara wajib olah Sasuke bagi keluarga kecilnya. Setelah beberapa saat mereka membuka mata dan mulai larut dalam kegiatan makan dalam diam,hanya suara alat makan yang terdengar beradu,sesekali terlihat Sakura menambahkan lauk di mangkuk Sasuke dan dibalas dengan suapan lahap Sasuke menelan makanan yang dihidangkan Sakura. _hah_ sudah lama sekali rasanya Sasuke tidak makan makanan rumahan seperti ini.

Setelah beberapa saat larut dalam keheningan akhirnya sang kepala keluarga membuka percakapan

"Terima kasih atas makanannya.."

Sakura tersenyum,salah satu kebiasaan juga yang ia bawa dari keluarga Haruno adalah berterima kasih untuk segala hidangan apapun yang disiapkan. Dan Sakura menularkan kebiasaanya itu pada keluarganya yang sekarang.

Manis bukan? Mereka memiliki cara tersendiri membangun ikatan satu dengan lainnya lewat kebiasaan-kebiasan kecil.

Yah walaupun Sasuke hanya akan mengatakan itu jika makan dengan keluarga saja.

"Gomen,aku hanya bisa menyiapkan ini, aku tidak sempat berbelanja ke pasar karena menjaga Sarada"

"Tak apa"

Sasuke tersenyum maklum kepada istrinya.

Pikirannya kembali pada putrinya

"Jadi… dia sudah berapa…"

Sasuke tampak menggantung ucapannya. Sakura yang mengerti kemana arah perbincangan ini kemudian tersenyum sebelum menjawab

"Dia sudah hampir lima tahun, dan hari ini harusnya jadi hari keduanya di taman kanak kanak"

Hampir lima tahun ya,tak terasa Sasuke sudah pergi selama itu meninggalkan mereka,bahkan kini putri kecilnya yang dulu ia tinggalkan saat baru berumur empat puluh hari sudah mulai masuk taman kanak kanak. Dia benar-benar melewatkan momen tumbuh kembang buah hatinya itu.

Jika pada umumnya para orang tua akan mengantarkan anak-anak mereka di tahap pertama mereka mengenyam pendidikan, tidak bagi Sasuke. Sebagai ayah dan kepala keluarga ia tidak bisa mewujudkannya. Ia menyerahkan semua tentang Sarada pada istrinya,Sakura. Dengan konsekuensi ia mungkin akan dibenci oleh anaknya sendiri karena tidak bisa menjalankan tugas dan tanggung jawabnya sebagai ayah. Persis seperti apa yang dikatakan Naruto pada malam sebelum ia pergi. Namun dalam benak Sasuke jika hal itu terjadi,masa depan yang cerah itu lebih baik. Ia tidak ingin keluarga kecilnya terusik disaat-saat damai seperti ini. Bagaimana pun keberadaan Kaguya masih menjadi masalah utama bagi dunia.

Sakura yang melihat raut wajah Sasuke berubah pun berusaha menghiburnya.

"Akhir-akhir ini dia sering bertanya tentangmu…"

Sasuke mendengarkan ucapan Sakura tanpa ada niat untuk memotongnya.

"Ia bertanya kapan kau akan pulang, dan mengantarkan dia ke sekolah. Tapi setelah ku beri pengertian,dia akhirnya mengerti..dan setelah itu ia malah bertanya hal-hal yang lucu"

Sakura merona disela-sela ceritanya. Membuat Sasuke penasaran apa yang ditanyakan Sarada sampai istrinya itu merona. Apa Sarada bertanya yang aneh aneh?

"Kau tau Sarada-chan adalah anak yang pengertian tapi kadang rasa penasarannya lebih tinggi dari anak seusianya"

Lanjut Sakura

"Apa yang dia tanyakan padamu?"

Bibir Sasuke terasa gatal untuk tidak bertanya. Sial ia penasaran sekali. Tumben tumben dia merasa penasaran dengan sesuatu. Sakura langsung terkekeh dengan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Itu rahasia perempuan Sasuke-kun"

Lihat wanita itu merona lagi pipinya.

Sasuke mendengus mendengar jawaban Sakura,ternyata wanita didepannya ini kadang masih tidak bisa menghilangkan sifat menyebalkannya itu.

"Biasanya ketika Sarada sakit,ia akan meminta diselimuti dengan jubahmu,setelah itu keesokannya dia akan ceria lagi,tapi malam ini dia sama sekali tidak mau dipakaikan,mungkin dia sudah punya firasat kau akan pulang dan memeluknya langsung"

Sakura melanjutkan ceritanya. Sasuke hanya diam menyimak setiap kata-kata yang terucap dari bibir istrinya. Ia tertegun memikirkan apa saja yang telah dilalui Sakura dan Sarada saat selagi dia pergi. Pemandangan ketika ia baru masuk rumah tadi sudah membuatnya merasa bersalah meninggalkan Sakura untuk mengurus anak mereka seorang diri.

Bagaimana wanita itu mengurus Sarada,mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga,bekerja di Rumah Sakit,bagaimana saat Sakura terjaga sendiri di malam hari ketika Sarada rewel,bagaimana ia memberikan pengertian pada sarada tentang ketidak hadirannya ditengah-tengah mereka. Semua itu Sakura lalui sendiri. Memikirkan itu hati Sasuke terasa ngilu.

Ia juga amat bersyukur memiliki istri seperti Sakura,wanita yang bukan hanya kuat di medan perang saat bersamanya dan Naruto menyegel Kaguya dan penyelesaikan Perang Dunia Shinobi Ke Empat tapi juga kuat dalam mengarungi rumah tangga bersamanya,tak pernah sekalipun wanita itu mengeluh dan selalu menunggunya dalam kesetiaan.

"Maaf.."

Hanya kata itu yang terucap untuk bisa mewakili perasaan Sasuke yang sesungguhnya,tangan Sakura terulur untuk mengelus punggung tangan Sasuke memberi ketenangan. Terlihat dari wajah Sasuke yang tadinya sayu mulai melembut dan memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan Sakura.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf,kau adalah ayah yang terbaik bagi kami"

Kehangatan menjalar pada hati Sasuke mendengar ucapan Sakura,istrinya ini benar..benar.. Sasuke dibuat bahagia sekali karena kehadirannya.

Ia menatap pada tanganya yang diusap Sakura,tangan yang dulunya penuh dosa dan berlumuran darah. Sakura selalu memaafkannya selalu menyambutnya dari kegelapan menuju cahaya.

Menyandangkan nama Uchiha pada nama awal Sakura adalah salah satu hal yang masih tidak ia percaya, terutama istrinya juga telah melahirkan penerus baru Klannya yang mewarisi darah Uchiha. Dia tidak sendiri,dia punya rumah untuk pulang. Pulang ke pelukan istri dan anaknya.

Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis dan menggenggam tangan Sakura

"Terima kasih,…Sakura"

Wanita itu kembali tersipu dengan ucapannya.

Tapi tiba-tiba Sakura teringat sesuatu,

Saat Sasuke pulang tadi,mengapa ia bisa tiba tiba ada didalam rumah?

Dan kenapa ia bisa tidak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke?

Seingatnya ia tidak mendengar ketukan pintu dan membukakan pintu untuknya.

Apa ia masuk lewat atap? Ah tidak tidak, Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang kan repot-repot masuk ke rumah lewah atap,apalagi rumahnya sendiri.

Apa ia menembus dinding?

Masa iya?

Sasuke se sakti itukah sekarang?

Pertanyaan itu berputar-putar dikepala Sakura sampai ia tidak sadar kepalanya menggeleng-geleng sendiri.

Sasuke yang melihatnya terheran.

"Kenapa kepalamu berputar-putar ?"

Sakura mendongak, penasaran dan tak tahan untuk tidak bertanya.

"Emm."

" _Anata_ ,bagaimana kau bisa ada disini? Ehh maksudku bagaiman kau bisa masuk? Aku bahkan tidak membukakan pintu atau mendengar pintu diketuk"

"Benarkah?"

Sasuke yang melihat ekpresi penasaran Sakura akhirnya berniat untuk sedikit menggoda istrinya.

"Ah.. sepertinya kau tidak senang ya aku pulang."

"Bahkan kau tak menyadari kehadiran ku"

Sasuke memasang wajah semasam mungkin untuk melancarkan aksinya. Sakura yang melihat perubahan Sasuke langsung gelagapan takut Suaminya ini salah paham.

"Ehhh Anooo.. aku hanyaa..tidak menyangka..masih seperti mimpi kau ada disini Sasuke-kun"

"Kau pulang.."

Wanita itu tersipu dan merunduk menutupi wajahnya.

Bingo!

Acting Sasuke berhasil,ternyata dia berbakat juga jadi seorang actor didepan istrinya. Lihat wajah wanita merah muda didepannya sudah merah seperti cherry.

Tidak tahan melihat wajah menggemaskan istrinya,akhirnya Sasuke menyerah

"Akan kuceritakan nanti"

ia mengangkat dagu Sakura yang menunduk.

Dasarnya Sakura yang sering salah tingkah sejak remaja di depan Sasuke akhirnya ia mencoba mencari cari alasan supaya tidak terjebak dalam situasi-half-romantic dengan suaminya ini.

Ia masih saja segugup dulu!

"Ahh sepertinya salju turun deras diluar. Aku akan menyalakan penghangat ruangan dulu untuk Sarada Sasuke-kun"

Baru saja Sakura akan beranjak dari kursinya,lenganya langsung ditarik Sasuke. Mimik wajah Sasuke berubah..entahlah Sakura jarang sekali melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang satu ini,kecuali ekspresi Sasuke saat..

"Aku juga butuh penghangat Sakura.."

DENG-

Alarm peringata dikepala sakura berbunyi, ucapan Sasuke menggantung dan ambigu di udara. Membuat Sakura membeku sesaat.

Mencerna baik-baik kata kata itu dalam otaknya.

"B-Baiklah aku juga akan menyalakan penghangat disini.."

Sakura tergagap

"Bagaimana jika dikamar kita?"

Seringaian tercetak dibibir Sang Uchiha. Oke Sakura bukan lagi anak umur belasan yang harus mikir keras dengan kalimat kalimat absurd Sasuke.

Ia tau kemana arah pebicaraan ini.

"Bagaimana?"

Sasuke mengulang kalimatnya. Sakura sudah merona bukan main.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri perjalanan beberapa tahun ini membuat Sasuke merindukan istrinya,merindukan dalam arti yang lebih intim.

Maka dari itu malam ini ia ingin menuntaskan segala yang dipendamnya.

Jiwa laki-lakinya sebenarnya sudah bangkit ketika melihat Sakura menyiapkan makanan dimeja tadi.Kaki jenjangnya dan kulit putihnya terlihat jelas dengan dress merah marunnya yang lima senti diatas lutut itu.

Oh kami-sama bagaimana bisa wanita itu menggunakan pakaian seperti itu ditengah dinginya cuaca malam ini.

Jangan lupakan rambutnya yang tergerai dan ukuran gundukan itu yang menurut pengamatan Sasuke terlihat lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Apa karena efek menyusui Sarada atau karena pikiran Sasuke saja yang mesum? Entahlah.

Wanita itu mendekat. Sasuke bersorak dalam hati.

"Kau pasti lelah,kau harus istirahat"

"Tak masalah, dan ku rasa Sarada masih bisa tidur nyenyak sampai nanti siang."

"Aku akan memenuhi janjiku untuk memeluknya setelah mendapatkan pelukan darimu"

Siaal! Sejak kapan Sasuke yang terkenal irit bicara ini dapat mengucapkan kata kata sepeti itu untuk menggodanya.

Sakura harus bertahan dalam kondisi genting seperti ini.

Jangan lembek sakura! ingat!

Inner sakura berteriak dalam hati

"Kau masih berhutang satu penjelasan padaku"

"Apa?"

"Hm. Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke rumah?"

Wanita ini masih penasaran rupanya

Sasuke menunjukkan smirk khasnya lagi.

Wanita ini sudah masuk dalam perangkapnya.

"Karena aku punya kunci"

"Kunci?"

"Hn dan kurasa aku akan masuk ke dalam rumah yang lebih hangat dengan kunci yang lain malam ini"

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Jadi istriku,bisakah aku masuk ke rumahmu malam ini?"

Sakura merona hebat mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

Dan malam itu sepertinya akan berlanjut menjadi malam dimana Sasuke akan pulang ke rumah keduan-nya. Rumah Sakura.

xxxxx

End

xxxxxx

ada yang mau sequel?


End file.
